


100 Themes Alphadoc

by SarahSelene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/SarahSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many alternate universes can there be? In some Caradoc's a dancer, in other Alphard's a bishop. In some Caradoc is super camp, and in other Alphard is frustratingly shy. They're always soul mates though, and they always find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/gifts).



> You know, the general stuff, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... if I did this would be going a whole lot differently.
> 
> So, how to explain Alphadoc. My good friend and I roleplay Wolfstar, and in a College AU we really needed to make an Alphard so that Sirius could get the money. We decided to make him the "gay uncle" and he needed a partner, so we gave him Caradoc. Alphard was suppose to just be a throw away character, whom we would use and then... discard. We kind of fell in love with them though, and instead of being throw-away characters, they kind of became mains. We now roleplay Alphadoc as much as we do Wolfstar, and they're our new OTP.
> 
> I don't expect to convert anyone to the ways of Alphadoc with these ficlets, but I needed to write them down for my own sake. I understand that they're basically just two OCs, and it's more "fiction" then "fan-fiction", but I stopped caring about that a while ago.
> 
> So, some things to always know about the Alphadocs throughout the universe:
> 
> Caradoc  
> ________  
> Caradoc is always Black and he is always a cross dresser. He likes wearing dresses and putting on make up and wearing heels and the like. He is not always out though.
> 
> Caradoc is always fairly laid back. He's willing to go with the flow, and he's totally okay with his partners sleeping with other people... he does get jealous sometimes though, since sometimes Alphard isn't always as loyal as Caradoc would like.
> 
> Caradoc always wants a family. His parents died when he was fairly young, and he had a great, wonderful supportive family, and he really wants to get that back.
> 
> Alphard  
> ________  
> Alphard is always White. His sexual experience when he meets Caradoc vary from "Virginal" to "Sex God". He usually prefers topping, but he will bottom for Caradoc.
> 
> Alphard is always stubborn to a fault, and he has this issue where his foot keeps ending up in his mouth.
> 
> Alphard is always separated from his family. Whether he has actually cut ties, or just feels like the white sheep of the family, he never feels at home with his family. Family is always super important to him though, and sometimes the cutting of those ties is extremely difficult for him.
> 
> Alphard never has his family's approval for Caradoc. He never really will, except from a select few.
> 
> That's basically the only things that stay the same throughout the stories. I hope you enjoy them.

Introduction

Universe: College  
Year: 2003  


“My name is Alphard,” the man behind Caradoc, whom Caradoc had just served a drink to, blurted out.  


Caradoc turned on his heels slowly, not able to hear the click over the music. The man who was now in front of him was blushing from ear to ear, his foot tapping and he was glancing at the floor. Caradoc raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and nodded slowly. “Alright… I’m Caradoc. Nice to meet you.” Caradoc turned to move again, when his arm was suddenly grabbed. Caradoc turned sharply, glaring at the man. “No touching.”  


The patron suddenly pulled his hand back as if Caradoc burned him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I just… I’m Alphard. Alphard Black.”  


Caradoc rolled his eyes a bit. “And I’m Caradoc, Caradoc Dearborn. Can I go back to work now?”  


“I… Do you not recognize my name?”  


“No…” Caradoc let out a sigh, taking in a deep breath that smelled salty and stale in his nose. The club really needed windows. “Should I?”  


“Black… as in Black, Black & Black.” Caradoc shook his head, earning an incredulous look from the man. “The law firm. We’re the biggest law firm in the city. We have those commercials.”  


“I don’t own a television,” Caradoc said with a small yawn.  


“We’re on the sides of buses.”  


“I own a car.”  


“You own a car but not a television?”  


“I’m a strange guy.”  


“Well, you must have seen us on the benches!”  


“Nah, I don’t walk anywhere.”  


“Now you’re just fucking with me…”  


“A little,” Caradoc admitted, a small smile stretching on his face. “Look…” Caradoc let out a long breath and he moved over to him. “I don’t know what Black, Black & Black is, but if you’re trying to use that to pick me up, you’re probably not my kind of guy…”  


“No no no, don’t say that…” Alphard said, moving as if to take Caradoc’s hand again, but then pulled it back. “Look, we got off on the wrong foot… that happens sometimes, I’m the world’s biggest idiot, ask anyone…” Alphard moved his fingers through his hair, letting out a long breath. “I’m fucking this all up… I just… I’ve been coming here every Thursday for a month now and I think you’re breathtakingly beautiful and I would love it if you would go out with me sometime. Just one date. If you hate it I will never bother you again.”  


Caradoc waited for Alphard to finish, moving the tray to his flat chest, letting out a breath. “If I say yes, can I go back to work?”  


“Yes,” Alphard promised, working his bottom lip between his teeth. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, and Caradoc couldn’t help but find it a bit endearing to see a man his age actually doing something as juvenile as that.  


“Fine,” Caradoc said, turning again on his heel to walk away. “One date, my next day off is Monday. We can meet here at six thirty.”  


“Yes!” Alphard cheered from behind him. “I’ll be here, I promise you won’t regret it!”  


Caradoc let out a light laugh and he shook his head. “Ridiculous…” he muttered under his breath, but the grin that spread on his face was a true one. He did not catch Alphard practically skip out of the club, but he was already sure that it was going to be a date to remember.


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1951, long before there was talk of war, Caradoc Dearborn worked in the Magical Creatures division of the Ministry, though being Muggle-born he understood he was little more than a magical veterinarian. One day his old classmate Cygnus Black sent him an owl asking if Caradoc would take a look at a baby dragon he had "found". Caradoc agreed, more for the dragon's sake than anything else. That's where he met Alphard, and they started a friendship. Imagine Caradoc's surprise one night when someone came knocking on his door.

Crisis  
Universe: Canon  
Year: 1951

Caradoc woke up with a start when someone banged on his door. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, brushing his hair away from his face when the banging happened again. He swallowed the polite response he wanted to give and instead reached for his watch, laying on his nightstand next to his wand. Three in the morning was not a time to have house guests. Setting the watch down, he reached for his wand, curling his fingers around it when the banging came again. Caradoc slid out of bed, moving to the door quietly. “Who is it?” he finally said, breaking the moment of silence that came between knocks. 

Caradoc did not even notice he was holding his breath until the silence was broken by the voice on the other side of the door. “Caradoc, can you let me in?” 

Caradoc’s eyes widened when realization hit and he opened the door suddenly, catching the man on the other side as he stumbled in the door. “Alphard, what the hell? You scared me half to death…” Caradoc helped the other man to stand up, watching as he stumbled and swayed. Alphard Black smelled pungent, alcohol wafting off of him in waves of each breath. Caradoc could not stop his nose from scrunching at the scent. He looked over Alphard, wearing a pair of slacks, a blue and white sweater with vertical stripes, and a sport coat. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

“Muggle clothes,” Alphard said, stumbling towards the couch, allowing Caradoc to close the door. “Was at Muggle bars… can’t wear your robes to Muggle bars…” He was almost safely to the couch when he turned suddenly, making Caradoc fear he was going to fall over again. Once Alphard was more or less safely on two feet again, he pointed to Caradoc. “You.” Alphard took a deep breath. “I need to… to talk to you.” 

“Alright…” Caradoc said gently, moving over and putting his hands on Alphard’s shoulders. “Why don’t we sit down and you can talk.” He pressed gently but firmly onto Alphard’s shoulders, helping him to sit down on the couch. Alphard leaned into the back of the couch, his head lolling slightly as he did. “Alphard? Have you fallen asleep on me?” Caradoc asked, squeezing Alphard’s shoulder. 

Blue grey eyes opened and Alphard turned his head to look at Caradoc. “I should leave,” he slurred out, tears forming unexpectedly into his eyes. Caradoc was caught off guard by the sight of them that he did not know what to say. “I shouldn’t be here, I should… I should go home and never… never talk to you again…” 

“What?” The darker man pulled his hand back. “Never talk to me again? I thought we got along well, Alphard…” 

“Tha’s the point!” Alphard threw his hands up before covering his eyes. “You’re… you’re so nice and kind, and you’re wickedly handsome and modest and… and I just… you light up sometimes and I feel less alone and I just…” Silence fell between the two men, and before Caradoc could stop him, Alphard was on his feet again. “Is not fair ‘cause I can’t get you out of my head… why won’t you get out, Caradoc, huh?” 

“Well, you came to my flat, Alphard,” Caradoc stated more calmly then he felt. Clearly Alphard was agitated, and he was worried if he got more so he would try to Apparate. Caradoc knew that that would not end well. “Alphard, come sit back…” 

“No, not out of your flat,” Alphard interrupted, swaying dangerously again. “Out of my head. You set up camp there and I don’t ever want to leave you and it’s not fair because you’re a bloke and I’m a bloke and I just really want to kiss you.” 

Alphard kept talking after that, but Caradoc couldn’t hear it. “You what?” Caradoc interrupted, looking up at Alphard. He didn’t want to believe he heard what he had just heard. When Alphard blinked at him, confused, Caradoc finally said, “You want to kiss me?” The tears that had been doing their damnedest to stay back slid down Alphard’s cheeks as he nodded mutely. The drunk man tried to take a deep breath but it came out in a sob, and quickly Caradoc rose to his feet, going over to Alphard and pulling him into a tight hug. Alphard clung onto Caradoc tight, sobbing into his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Caradoc said quietly, stroking his head. “Shhh, Alphard, please stop crying…” Caradoc let out a long breath and resigned to just holding Alphard as he cried. It felt like forever before Alphard calmed down enough, and Caradoc could feel him swaying in his arms. “Alphard…” Caradoc spoke with the same quietness, “I want to kiss you too…” Caradoc hesitated before he looked at the head of black hair on his shoulder, which had gotten oddly still. After moments of silence, Caradoc found his voice again. “Alphard?” 

“I must be really drunk,” Alphard mumbled into Caradoc’s shoulder, arms tightening around Caradoc’s waist. “I… I thought I heard you say something that you couldn’t have said…” 

“That I want to kiss you?” Caradoc said a bit louder, swallowing hard. Alphard nodded slowly. “Well… I did say that… and you’re not quite that drunk…” Caradoc waited, hearing Alphard mutter something into his shoulder. “What was that?” 

“I can’t be gay,” Alphard repeated a bit louder. “I can’t be. My family, Caradoc, they would… they would disown me, they would take everything I have, everything I am… I can’t be gay, I just… I can’t.” Caradoc’s heart sank slowly and he gave Alphard a small squeeze. “But,” Alphard continued, raising his head slowly off of Caradoc’s shoulder to look at him. “I also can’t… can’t lose you…” Caradoc opened his mouth to say something, even though he was not sure himself what he wanted to say, but then he was being kissed. It was short, and Alphard tasted like alcohol and vomit. It was not the fairy tale kiss Caradoc had in mind, but he wasn’t about to stop. When Alphard pulled away he swallowed hard and rocked dangerously again. “You… you deserve so much, Caradoc…” 

Caradoc took a deep breath before he reached up, running his fingers through Alphard’s short black hair. “Alphard… we can talk about that tomorrow, okay?” He pulled Alphard’s head close and kissed his forehead gently. “Right now you’re drunk, and you should get to bed. We’ll figure it out tomorrow…” 

Alphard swallowed again, shaking as he let out another small sob. “Okay… okay you’re right…” Caradoc kissed his cheek gently and then pulled away, leading Alphard to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and helped the drunk man out of his sports coat and sweater, then helping with the shoes once Alphard was sitting. “Your bed is comfy…” Alphard muttered before laying down on the bed. 

“Thank you,” Caradoc replied, tucking Alphard in. He leaned over and kissed Alphard’s forehead gently. “You’re going to have one hell of hang over, you know…” 

“I know…” Alphard muttered, sliding his eyes shut. “I love you, Caradoc…” he muttered before letting out a snore. 

A smile appeared on Caradoc’s lips before letting out a long breath. “Fuck, Caradoc…” he muttered to himself, before getting up and going to the couch.


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year 4000 is an interesting time. A time where cyborgs not only exist, but they are considered a lower form of life form and are predominately in the lower class. Caradoc, a man who was born with no legs, works as a waiter by day, and a dancer by night. Alphard own's a brothel, and the two of them have an interesting relationship. Alphard is afraid of his feelings for Caradoc, and he hides them well, glad to have Caradoc in his life if nothing else. Well, at least at first. When Caradoc starts to date a woman named Shawna, Alphard's feelings just get more complicated, and then when Caradoc and Shawna get engaged, Alphard realizes he can't let Caradoc go. Unfortunately, that decision may not be up to Alphard.

Sacrifice

Universe: Dystopian Future 

Year: 4000 AD

Alphard sat in his office, glancing up as the door opened. Katie Bell stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Her dress was rumpled and her hair was a mess, and Alphard smirked a bit. “Good client?” He moved and set down his net-screen on the desk, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh yeah,” Katie said in a sarcastic drawl. “Best I’ve ever had, I’ve decided to run away with him and give up a life of prostitution to go marry him.” Katie smirked and pushed up from the frame. “I just came to give my two weeks’ notice and let you know Caradoc’s here.” 

“What?” Alphard paused and leaned forward, tapping the net-screen on to look at the clock. “It’s almost three in the morning, what could he possibly be doing here?” Alphard got out of his chair and he moved to the door. “Did he say? Does he look alright?” 

Katie paused, raising her eyebrow to Alphard. “I mean… no… and he looks fine…” Katie shrugged as she moved to leave. “He’s dressed a bit differently, but not bad…” 

“What?” Alphard walked out with her. “What do you mean differently? Is he wearing that maroon dress he hates? Is he wearing a sleeveless dress with flowers on it but no jacket…?” 

“You seem to know a lot about Caradoc’s wardrobe, Alphie,” Katie spoke, looking back at him. “Have you been keeping tabs on it?” 

Alphard turned red instantly. “That is none of your business, Katie…” He paused when he moved into the lobby, seeing the tall man standing awkwardly. Alphard tried his best not to balk at the sight. Caradoc stood in the middle of the lobby, wearing a pale blue button down shirt and a pair of white slacks, hiding his metallic legs. Alphard had seen Caradoc in trousers before, Caradoc had a pair of ripped jeans that he wore on laundry days, but Alphard had never seen him in such… nice clothes. On anyone else it would have looked great, but it made Alphard feel uneasy. When Caradoc’s eyes found Alphard, the owner of the brothel put on his best bright smile and he moved over. “Caradoc! How are you?” He moved over and gave Caradoc a hug, hesitating a moment before he pulled away. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

Caradoc let out a light laugh, hugging Alphard back as he was hugged. “I went out with Shawna… you know how she feels about the dresses…” Caradoc smiled towards Alphard, and Alphard could tell it was faked, but didn’t know how to say that. “We kind of got in a fight… and I don’t have any clothes at her place so… you know.” 

Alphard paused and he nodded slowly, reaching out and taking Caradoc’s hand. “Why didn’t you go to your place?” He looked down at Caradoc’s hand, stroking the back of the dark hand gently, noticing the lack of nail polish on Caradoc’s fingers and biting his lip a bit. “I mean, I know brothels are great places to pick up women, but this is a bit ridiculous.” 

Caradoc let out a light laugh and he shook his head. “No I just…” He swallowed, pulling his hand out from Alphard’s. “Dmitri and Sasha are in Bulgaria… so the flat’s really quiet right now. I didn’t really want to be alone.” 

“Oh,” Alphard said, pausing a moment before he nodded slowly. “Okay.” He smiled a bit and he slid his arm around Caradoc’s shoulders. “Well then, why don’t we go into my office, huh? You can tell me all about what you and Shawna were fighting about, and after wards I’ll blow you until you forget about her.” That got the reaction Alphard wanted, Caradoc letting out a laugh that was only somewhat forced. He led Caradoc over to the office and he pulled over a chair for Caradoc, before going to a cabinet to pull out whiskey and two glasses, before going and pouring whiskey for the two of them. He watched Caradoc take the glass and fidgeted with it quietly. “Caradoc…” Alphard said quietly, looking down at him. “What’s going on…?” 

The silence was the most uncomfortable one that the two of them had ever had, and Alphard almost nudged Caradoc to keep talking, when Caradoc finally let out a sigh. “Shawna and I got in a fight… and it… it was so stupid… but she’s right.” Caradoc sipped his whiskey, falling silent again. 

“What?” Alphard pulled his chair over and he sat across from him. “What were you two fighting about?” 

“You,” Caradoc said finally, not looking at Alphard as he took a bigger sip of his whiskey. 

Alphard’s heart thudded in his chest and he realized instantly what it must be about. He did not want to admit that though, for admitting it would be like losing Caradoc instantly. “Me? What did I do?” 

Caradoc swallowed hard, and Alphard realized with a growing sense of dread that Caradoc’s eyes were wet. It took all of Alphard’s will power to not rush over and wrap his arms around Caradoc. He did not want to make Caradoc feel worse. “She wants me to stop seeing you…” Caradoc bit his lip. “She wants me to be only with her, she’s not okay with being in an open relationship anymore. I figure, y’know, since we’re getting married that’s fair but…” 

Silence hung heavy in the air as Alphard did his best to process what Caradoc had just said. “But?” Alphard finally asked, still processing but needing to say something. Was Caradoc really going to call this off? 

“But I love you,” Caradoc said simply. “I have for a long time… and I don’t… I don’t love Shawna, as much as I would like to.” He swallowed hard, taking a moment. “And I know you don’t love me… but you know Shawna doesn’t love me either, so it’s not like I’m losing much by saying it.” Caradoc let out a forced laugh before drawing his free hand over his face. “Fuck… Fuck I am so screwed… what’s wrong with me? What is it about me that makes me so fucking unlovable, y’know? What is it? Is it the dresses?” Caradoc finally looked over at Alphard, and realized he had stopped listening. “Alphard? Are you okay?” 

Alphard swallowed hard and he looked down at his drink. “You love me?” the words seemed to echo through his head, bouncing around like a ball. “Really?” 

Caradoc stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I do.” Caradoc’s hands tightened around the glass in his hand. “I fell for you a while ago. It kills me a bit, but I can’t really help it, now can I?” 

“No, I guess you can’t.” Alphard was suddenly standing, moving around the office, not sure what to do with himself. Caradoc just watched him quietly, and Alphard, not able to take the staring anymore, blurted out. “I can’t say it. I-I mean I can’t say it back. It wouldn’t be fair.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back. In that moment he realized he loved Caradoc, and he wanted so desperately to tell him, but when he turned to look at Caradoc, his eyes had hardened. Alphard was a bit shocked that he could not physically see the walls going around Caradoc’s heart. “Caradoc, I-“ 

“Don’t.” Caradoc took a deep breath, reaching over and putting the glass down on Alphard’s desk. “I don’t need your pity.” Caradoc stood up, smoothing down his shirt. “I feel so much better though, getting that out of the way. Don’t you?” The smile Caradoc put on was thin and forced, and Alphard wanted to grab him and kiss it away, but Caradoc would not understand, not after that. “I think I will go home. I’m not feeling as randy as I was. I guess I’ll see you around, Alphard. Great seeing you as always.” And then he was gone. The room was scarily silent once Caradoc’s presence left it. Alphard let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and it shocked him that it came out as half a sob. Alphard leaned over his desk, trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh fuck…” Alphard muttered to himself. “Fuck… fuck what have I done?”


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Sirius and Remus are high school teachers in Utah, Alphard is a Mormon Bishop, and Caradoc is... was a principal. After one of Caradoc's flings caused him to get fired, Alphard started to have some very odd feelings towards our favorite cross dresser. After a few weeks, Alphard admitted his feelings about Caradoc, and they fell head over heels for each other quite quickly. The road was not always a smooth one, but they love each other, and that's all they need. Or is it?

  
**Forever**

Universe: High School AU 

Year: 2016

“Caradoc,” a voice whispered in Caradoc’s mind. “Caradoc, love, wake up…” Caradoc groaned gently, waving an arm in the direction of the voice. A chuckle came from above him. “Sweety, my arm is falling asleep, you have to get off it…” Caradoc shifted and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to reorient himself in the world. He was not in bed, and it was far too bright to be early morning. Caradoc’s eyebrows knitted together before the memory came back. Alphard had come home, tired, and they had decided to cuddle on the couch. Caradoc slowly rolled onto his back, feeling the arm under him. 

“Oh?” Caradoc asked, blinking tiredly up at Alphard. “Did you think I was going to let you up…?” 

Alpard laughed, leaning down and kissing Caradoc gently. “Mm… someday, sure. Maybe not right now, but I’m sure Brigham’s going to get worried if I never answer my phone ever again…” 

“Eh, fuck ‘im,” Caraodoc said, shifting a bit so Alphard could move his arm under Caradoc’s neck, into a more comfortable position. “Then I’ll have screwed three Blacks. I’ll just make my way through the Black family tree. I’ll do Walburga next.” 

“Sweety,” Alphard interrupted, pulling him close. “I know you’re joking, but please stop.” Caradoc laughed and he pushed close to Alphard, burying his face into Alphard’s neck, relaxing further as he felt Alphard’s fingers move through his dreads. “Caradoc, are you happy?” 

“Mm…?” Caradoc asked, pulling back a bit to blink lazily over at Alphard. “This seems like a rather silly time to be asking that question, don’t you think?” Caradoc teased. “I mean, we’re cuddling on the couch… this is my happy place, after all…” 

“No, I mean… overall, are you happy?” Alphard rubbed Caradoc’s scalp with his fingertips, and Caradoc was fairly sure he was going to melt into a puddle right there if Alphard kept that up. “I was talking to Lyall, and he was saying that you always wanted to be a father… and I… I’m pretty sure I’m getting too old to be a father again…” Alphard laughed awkwardly, and Caradoc knew it was to try to break the tension in his chest. “So… I just want to make sure that… that you’re happy with me. That you’d be happy even if you never got to be a father…” 

Caradoc wished he could have given a straight, unquestioning ‘yes’ to that statement, but he found himself unable to. He reached down and played with the hem of Alphard’s shirt, knowing that his silence was killing the older man, but Caradoc truly did need a minute to think. “Alphard…” he finally said, still processing as he thought. “You’re right, and Lyall’s right, that I’ve always wanted to be a father… I won’t lie and say I don’t still want to be a father, and even sort of wish it… but,” Caradoc paused a moment, taking a deep breath. “Right now, I’m happy being with you. I like being here, right now, with you. We do not need to have kids to make this relationship work… I don’t need kids to be happy. As long as I can love you forever, I’ll be happy… and right now…” Caradoc looked up at Alphard and he smiled gently. “Right now… I just really want you to kiss me.” 

The laugh that left Alphard’s lips lifted Caradoc’s spirits instantly. “That can be arranged,” Alphard said before leaning down to kiss Caradoc gently, deepening it slowly. Caradoc returned the kiss with fervor. The first moan left Caradoc’s lips when he realized a sneaky hand was moving up his thigh, moving under the skirt of his dress. Caradoc’s hands were just moving to undo Alphard’s belt when the front door opened and closed. 

“Uncle Alphard!” Regulus Black called from the foyer, unable to see them from his spot. “Are you home?” 

Caradoc swore under his breath, causing Alphard to laugh as he withdrew. “Another time, my love,” Alphard whispered to Caradoc, kissing his head gently. 

“But of course,” Caradoc said with a faint laugh before he moved off the couch to stand up, adjusting his dress to cleverly hide Alphard’s effect on him. “Another time indeed… let’s go say hello to your nephew.” 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Alphard promised as he got up from the couch, wrapping his arms briefly around Caradoc’s waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. “I bought whipped cream today,” Alphard whispered into his ear before pulling away and moving to the foyer, not noticing that Caradoc’s _issue_ was worse now. 

“I hate you, Alphard!” Caradoc called after him with a grin. 

Alphard smirked over his shoulder and shook his head. “I’ll love you forever, Caradoc.” And with that, he went to go greet his nephew.


End file.
